


early-blooming

by rinnosgen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 「如何呀，老師，有沒有出現心動的感覺？」
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 6





	early-blooming

授課結束後，Byleth留在講臺靜候是否有想要私下找她解惑的學生。

她盯著平放在講桌上脫皮乾裂的手，按捺下想去抓的衝動。

每逢季節更替之際，Byleth的手便會像這樣出現疑似過敏的反應。一直以來她都是依賴手套度過這種時期的，然而她慣用的手套之前對練時弄壞了，她亦沒有在市場上挑選到滿意的新手套，於是手部的情況是越來越令她難以忍受。

「老師。」

Byleth很慶幸Dorothea的到來，這使她能短暫的分散注意力。

「魔導書上的內容有一些看不懂呢，能不能請老師教教我？」

「當然可以，Dorothea。」

「太好了。」

Dorothea將書本放在桌上，彎腰用手肘支撐上半身，維持一個趴至講桌的姿勢。

熟悉的，香甜的氣味隨著她的接近充斥Byleth鼻腔。Dorothea身上總是會有好聞的香味，聞起來類似花香，但Byleth無法確定。偶爾，她能知道Dorothea去過哪些地方，因為那裡會有Dorothea的味道殘留。

Byleth抬頭直接撞見Dorothea白皙的胸口，她趕緊垂下眼，目光集中到課本裡的文字。

「哪裡呢？」

「這裡。」

Byleth看向Dorothea手指的方位，自己的手指跟著指了過去。

她不明白Dorothea為何突然倒抽了一口氣。

「老師，妳的手。」

Dorothea抓起她的手，一副十分驚詫的樣子。

「我的手怎麼了嗎？」

「都脫皮成這樣了，難道妳不會不舒服嗎？」

經Dorothea這麼一講，難受的感覺又回來了。Byleth縮回手藏往講臺底下。

「是有那麼一點。」

她囁嚅。Dorothea不敢置信的搖搖頭。

「少來了，老師，這看起來可不是只有一點的程度。」

「我沒問題的。」

「老師，請再給我看一下妳的手。」

Byleth警惕的把手背到背後。

「我戴上手套就沒事了。」

她撒謊。

做什麼呢，居然對學生撒謊。Byleth心虛的自問。

「不行，老師，妳如果不給我看妳的手，我下次，還有下下次都不跟妳喝茶了。」

Dorothea堅決的說。大受打擊的Byleth只得像個罪人伸手就範。

Dorothea抓著她的手揉揉捏捏，惹得她又癢又痛。她咬緊牙關不讓自己因痛覺發聲。

「真是的，老師，用這樣龜裂的手怎麼好好的握住劍呢？」

Byleth想告訴Dorothea她很擅長忍耐，不過想到Dorothea大概會碎念她，話便被吞回肚內。

「老師，妳沒有可以抹在手上的乳液或是霜嗎？」（oil or cream）

「乳液和霜不是做蛋糕的材料嗎？」

原來那些東西能抹到身上，Byleth頓時茅塞頓開。

「難怪它們那麼油膩！」

「不對，不對，這個乳液與霜跟蛋糕用的完全是不一樣的東西。」

Byleth不解的望向Dorothea，頭痛的Dorothea不知道究竟該如何和老師解釋。

「這樣好了，老師，今天課堂及所有雜事結束後，請來我的房間，我幫妳處理處理。」

Dorothea俏皮的眨著眼。雖然Byleth猜不透Dorothea到底要如何處理她，她還是順從的頷首。

「一定要來喔，老師，我會一直等妳的。」

Dorothea用自己的小指頭勾住Byleth的，再同她的拇指相碰。

記得，要是沒有來的話，我們的茶會．．．．．．

＊

Byleth恭敬的敲了三下Dorothea房門。門很快的被打開，笑容滿面的Dorothea拉她進門。

屬於Dorothea的，甜甜的香氣包圍著她。關上門以後，這裡變成了她們獨處的空間，意識到這一點的Byleth不知怎的開始坐立難安起來。

Byleth藉由環視Dorothea的臥室擺設來轉移心境。她發覺她之前送給Dorothea的每一本樂譜集皆整齊的陳列在書櫃，髮飾也完好的收藏進木製的方盒。Byleth見狀默默露出淺笑。

「老師，請坐在這裡。」

Dorothea指了指書桌旁的木椅後拉了一張小凳子坐到Byleth身旁。

Byleth好奇的看著桌上各個五顏六色，精緻小巧的瓶身。

「我看看，老師會適合什麼味道呢．．．」

Dorothea拿起一個黃色的小瓶子轉開瓶蓋。

「這個如何？」

Byleth湊近瓶口使勁一嗅，濃烈的香氣導致她一陣暈眩，她止不住劇烈的咳嗽。

「啊，老師這個呆子。」

Dorothea拍著Byleth的背安撫她。

「這麼聞當然會太刺激鼻子。」

Byleth揉著眼睛，試圖止癢。

「唉呀，真是，老師不要揉。妳看，眼睛都紅了。」

Dorothea撥開她的手，遞面紙給她。

「我也有不對，應該先提醒妳的。老師，對不起。」

「沒關係。」

「這個味道還是算了吧，妳大概已經留下陰影了。」

Dorothea這次改拿的是水藍色的小瓶。她打開瓶子，湊向Byleth。Byleth戰戰兢兢的緊盯她的手，Dorothea見她這樣笑了出來。

「老師，這又不會咬人。」

Byleth發紅的藍色大眼哀怨的對Dorothea眨了眨。

「明明在戰場上那麼穩重，在這種小地方卻意外的笨拙呢，老師。」

雖然很可愛就是了。

Dorothea瞇起眼笑著道。

「妳可以再靠近一點，我保證不會發生像剛才那樣的意外。」

Byleth半信半疑的接近Dorothea的手。Dorothea輕輕搧了搧瓶口，淡淡的氣味飄進Byleth鼻內。

「這是什麼？」

「這是蓮花味道的乳液，能抹在手上避免皮膚乾裂。如何呀，老師，有沒有出現心動的感覺？」

「心動？」

「假若是適合妳的氣味，或許妳會有心動的感覺，這是Manuela老師告訴我的。」

Byleth專注的嗅了嗅，想測試是否有所謂心動的感覺。

「好像沒什麼特別的感覺。」

「沒關係，這裡還有很多，老師可以不斷嘗試，直到妳找出合適的為止。」

「不會占用妳太多時間嗎，Dorothea？」

「不會的，而且好不容易有機會能和老師獨處，我很開心。」

「就算說這種話我也不可能替妳成績灌水的喔。」

「老師好過分，竟然把我當作是那樣不檢點的學生。」

她假裝受傷的瞪大眼，Byleth笑而不語。

＊

她們之後陸續試了幾瓶，但皆沒有令她們滿意的結果。

這一回Dorothea拿的是淡紫色的瓶子，Byleth察覺她的笑容似乎頗含深意。

不會被迷昏吧。她想。那種心神不寧的感覺又回歸了。

「請，老師。」

Dorothea搧著瓶嘴，Byleth怯怯的吸了一口。

這個味道．．．．．．

Byleth驚喜的抬起頭。

她從來沒有體會過心動的感覺，倘若真要想像出那種悸動，那麼肯定是此刻滿腔的歡欣了。

「很不好聞嗎？」

Dorothea放下手中的瓶子，納悶為什麼老師不發一語。

「等，等等，老師？」

Byleth忽然握住Dorothea纖細的手指，引導Dorothea的手湊近自己鼻尖。

她的鼻頭貼在Dorothea手背，深深吸入一口氣。

「就是這個味道。」

Byleth仰起臉，漾出一抹帶孩子氣的笑。

彷彿做確認似的，她低頭再聞了一次。然而Dorothea倉促的抽開手，滿臉通紅的嘴巴半闔。

「老師，請不要一下子做出這種會害人心跳加快的事情。」

「對不起，我太高興所以得意忘形了。」

Byleth老實的道歉。

「我想我喜歡這個味道，和Dorothea相同的味道，讓我心動的味道。」

「老師，妳．．．」

紅著臉的Dorothea舉起手遮住臉頰，Byleth擔憂的注視她。

「妳怎麼都在注意我使用的味道呢？」

「也不是說特別在意，只是都會聞到。」

「香味太重了嗎？」

「不會，恐怕是因為我的嗅覺比較靈敏所以才會注意。」

「討厭，老師，妳這樣講完我不是非得更加注重自己的氣味了嗎？」

Dorothea雙手蓋住了整張臉，Byleth手足無措的瞧著這樣的她。

「打起精神，Dorothea，妳的味道是非常好聞的香味喔。」

「不是那個問題。」

Dorothea的聲音聽上去悶悶的，Byleth思考著總共要道幾次歉Dorothea才不會這麼難過。

「算了，老師，請妳收下這瓶乳液。」

「可是．．．」

「沒有可是。」

Byleth只好乖乖點頭，即使Dorothea現在的動作根本看不見。

「老師知道如何擦的吧？」

「我．．．」

Dorothea終於移開手，Byleth看見她依舊紅潤的面頰和糾結的眉宇。

「我就只教妳這麼一次，請好好記住。」

Dorothea將乳液倒入Byleth掌心，溫柔的抹開乳白色的稠液。她的指腹撫過Byleth手上每一道疤痕，推過每一個厚繭，並溫和的按摩著Byleth每一根手指，每一吋肌膚。

她褐色的鬈髮滑至眼前阻擋視線，Dorothea停下動作，用左手把頭髮塞往耳後。

午後金黃色的陽光照在Dorothea臉上，日光隨她眨眼時的睫毛舞動。

Dorothea抬眼與Byleth對上視線。她們距離之近，Byleth幾乎能從Dorothea翠綠的眼眸找出自己身影。

又來了，如同方才初次聞見這個香味時的強烈感受溢滿她胸內。

「老師，請專心看我的手而不是我的臉。」

Dorothea紅著臉嗔怒道。Byleth愣愣的點著頭，Dorothea才再度按摩起她的手。

離開前Dorothea告訴她這是白麝香的味道。

Byleth在回去房間的路上不斷於心中默背著這三個字。

她眷戀著這樣的香氣。

＊

之後Byleth在市集上買了一瓶一模一樣的乳液給Dorothea作為那一日的回禮。

她的手已經不再龜裂了，她的心卻時而湧現出一股無名的落寞。

白麝香的香氣總會引領她的思緒回去那個傍晚，以及Dorothea沐浴在夕陽裡的輪廓。

＊

Byleth站在石牆邊凝視自己滋潤的雙手，沉浸至回憶。

「老師。」

她轉身，看到面帶微笑的Dorothea抱著雙臂接近她。

「嗅覺變得遲鈍了嗎？之前還沒出聲喚妳，妳就會先察覺我的。」

「那是因為，Dorothea的氣味和我的混在一起，因此我再也搞不清楚了。」

Dorothea靜靜的站在Byleth面前，沒有回應。

「妳好像在我身邊，又好像不在我身邊。我從來沒有想過香味能如此牽動著我的思念，若即若離。」

「說不定當初的我其實是抱持這種壞心眼的想法給妳乳液的。假如真的是這樣，老師，妳要怎麼辦呢？」

「我．．．我不知道。」

Byleth握緊拳頭坦承。

「對不起，老師，我沒想到自己一時的突發奇想會害妳這麼在意。我會換掉味道的，如此一來妳便不用再擔心了。」

「可是，Dorothea，沒有這種香味的妳也許就不像妳了。」

「真是的，老師．．．」

Dorothea往前踏出一步，擁住了Byleth。

「妳說出這句話，我要拿妳怎麼辦才好。」

「跟我待在一起，Dorothea，這樣的話我想我就不會搞混了。」

「老師，妳是認真的嗎？」

Dorothea放開Byleth詢問。

「我是認真的。妳若是不願意，我也能理解。」

Dorothea皺起眉擰著Byleth一邊臉頰。

「老師，沒人像妳一樣以這種方式講話的。我再給妳一次機會，這次請好好的，正確的傳達出心意。」

Byleth難為情的清了清喉嚨，握起Dorothea的手，湊向鼻尖，做著與那一日相同的舉動。

「請待在我身邊，Dorothea，我無法忍受對妳的思念日以繼夜的折磨我，我亦無法停止想念妳與妳身上的香味，所以請妳待在我身邊。」

她一面說一面堅定的看進Dorothea的碧眼。薄暮裡，Dorothea的臉看上去分外通紅。

「只是因為香味才讓妳掛念我嗎？」

「啊，不是，不是的。」

Byleth慌張的指手畫腳，深怕自己差勁的表達能力傷害到Dorothea的感受。

「我是鬧著妳玩的，老師。」

Dorothea愉快的尾音上揚。

「既然老師都講到了這個份上，那我只好待在妳身邊了。」

Dorothea低聲說。

Byleth展露出和首次聞到白麝香時一模一樣的笑顏。

她嗅入彼此共同的香味，真摯的親吻著Dorothea的指節。


End file.
